Madness for The End
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Kegilaannya berupa Harry dan Hermione jauh bukanlah Harry dan Hermione yang dunia sihir kenal. -AU- OOC, tentu, Maaf


**Madness for The End**

-XxX-

.

**All I have to do is just create a fans story with crazy feeling about the Harry Potter mine of JKR**

AN: Saya tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan fic ini untuk menyampaikan pantas dibaca atau tidak. Pokoknya awalnya acak aber, dan selalu membuat bingung. Adegan yang menjurus ke 'itu' walau sudah implisit, saya yakin implisit. Dan terlalu lucu kalau bilang gore scene. Tapi saya mencoba mengatakan kalau betapa saya sangat sulit membuat Harry dan Hermione bahagia begitu saja tanpa penampilan Ron, itu hanya lebih membelit. Jadinya seperti dibawah, keputusan terliar saya untuk bikin mereka happy ending. Dan tolong apa pantas rating yang saya pasang. Saya putus asa. (padahal tertawa saat membaca cerita ini lagi) terbesit mencantumkan Parody genre. Jika mengerti dan tidak yakin tidak apa ngga baca, tapi jika baca maka review.

Well, Happy 2011. Trying of you Happy Enjoy Read! (:

-o0o-

"Aku sudah cukup mendapat masalah untuk seumur hidup." kata Harry berpaling dari figura para mantan kepala sekolah. Tersenyum menyeringai, seolah baru mengatakan pesan terakhir sebelum kematian yang spektakuler.

Ron dan Hermione saling pandang dan mereka menyahut gejolak rasa lega Harry, rasa lega mereka. Keberhasilan mereka membantu menyelamatkan satu dunia lagi.

Harry melihat pada Hermione, mengangkat alis, membatin: 'Baiklah. Sudah saatnya ya?'

'Ya'

"Oh, oke," gumam Harry kemudian, meregangkan tangan keatas seperti baru bangun tidur. Tongkat Elder dan Holly ada di keduanya, melirik lukisan yang tidak mengerti ketika dia berkedip sebelah mata padanya. Harry terkekeh.

"Kita berhasil, Harry, semuanya berakhir." kata Hermione pelan, memerankan terlalu bagus perannya.

"Yeah, kita butuh perayaan! Dansa! MUSIK!" teriak Harry mendadak, tertawa-tawa tanpa sedikitpun peringatan. "YEAH!"

Musik terdengar begitu saja di ruangan bulat itu. Ron sempat kikuk ketika melihat Harry menari dan melompat-lompat sendiri bahkan tidak seirama, dan nampak tidak akan berhenti terbahak, mirip sedang mabuk. "Waltz, aku benci waltz... Haha!" dia mengedipkan sebelah mata lagi kepada Ron, lalu kembali pada keadaan lupa situasinya. "Voldy mati, VOLDY TELAH MATI, HAHA! POTTER TAMPAN YANG MEMBUNUHNYA, WOHOO! DIA MEMANG TAMPAN."

"Harry..." kata Ron bersuara rendah, merasa lebih baik dipukul hidung panjangnya daripada melihat Harry melakukan bentuk kegilaan itu. "Harry, kendalikan diri,"

"Em-em-em-em," Harry tetap bersenandung, menunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit, seraya terus berputar-putar. "Dia bilang-kendalikan diri- Yeah!- tapi Potter tampan sedang senang, yeah, yeah!"

"Harry turunlah!" pinta Ron sederhana, Harry sedang melakukan gerakan aneh memajukan hentak badannya sudah di atas meja kepala sekolah. "Ada apa denganmu, Harry? Kuminta turun, tolong!"

"Harry..." kata Hermione, terpesona akan kelakuan Harry.

"Harry, kau menakuti Hermione, hentikan itu!" kata Ron mulai jengkel. "Kumohon, hentikan itu, sobat!"

Harry mendeliknya seperti robot ketika mendengar panggilannya, masih ada bekas seringai di wajahnya yang segera dingin. "Apa? Kau juga tidak suka waltz, Ron-anak manja-Weasley?" Musik kemudian berhenti semendadak datangnya.

Ron menganga. Dan selain karena melihat Harry berdiri di atas meja yang membuatnya lebih tinggi dari mereka semua, dan selain melihat Harry memasang tampang seolah-olah Ron baru saja melakukan hal yang dibenci Harry. Ron mengernyit. "Apa- apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Akan ketidak-mengertiannya, Harry menyeringai lagi. Lompat turun, berkata, "Nama tengah, itu artinya sebutan yang didapat dari kelakuanmu, Ronie. Akuilah, kau anak manja, bukan bermaksud menghina."

"Kau sedang bercanda kan?" kata Ron tersentak mundur, dimana yang tidak bermaksud menghina? "Ayolah, aku kena leluconmu! Jika kau ungkap aku juga akan tertawa, Harry."

"Lelucon." lalu bocah polos berkacamata itu terkekeh semakin mengeras. Menunduk. "Ah, aku dapat satu lagi panggilan buatmu, bagaimana dengan ini... Moron?"

Itu jelas hinaan, apa maksudnya itu? Punggung Ron telah sampai di dinding. "Kau gila," katanya, mencoba memadukan tawa, berharap Harry hanya meneriakkan, 'Kena kau, Ron, aku cuma bercanda!'

Harry memundurkan kepalanya seperti burung. "Kenapa gila? Ini aku, sahabat yang mau dekat denganmu, Moron... walau tidak sampai menciummu. Maaf untuk itu, gadis ini yang melakukan itu. Ayolah, mau apa kau dengan tongkat itu?"

"Harry, aku bersumpah, jika kau tidak mundur, aku akan membiusmu." Ron memperingati dengan bingung. Ingatannya bergerak karena Harry tidak mungkin terkekeh seperti para penjahat kejam di luar sana.

"Yah, kalau begitu, lakukanlah, Moron. Aku tidak pernah berduel denganmu lagipula. Mumpung aku masih disini. Ah, ya, ya, bagaimana kalau kita memperebutkan gadis ini, memperembutkan Hermione, hah? Dengan duel sihir, setuju?"

Hermione mendekat kepada Ron, dilindungi dengan tangannya untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya tanpa menatap Hermione dulu. "Kau bukan Harry. Dimana dia, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Siapa dirimu?"

Harry menelengkan kepala. "Aku Harry, Moron. -oh, aku suka panggilan itu- Ini sifat asli si Potter tampan."

"Hermione, pergilah dari sini. Keluar!"

"Terkunci." bisik Hermione menjawab, nadanya datar.

"Apa?" kata Ron, ini sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak pakai sihir? Dia yang berbalik. "Alohomora!" tidak ada reaksi. Kesal memenuhi Ron. "REDUCTO!"

Mantra Perisai menepisnya, Ron menggeram.

"Hei, percayalah, aku adalah Harry. Akan kubuktikan: namaku Harry James Potter yang sangat tampan dan kaya. Hartaku melimpah, rumahku banyak dan besar. Sahabat tampan dari Ron Bodoh atau Billius Weasley yang menurutnya cukup tampan menyaingi Potter tampan mendapatkan si gadis. Lumayan menyukai bibir adiknya, walau si tampan tidak pernah merasakan tubuhnya... Nah, seperti itu!"

Harry baru menangkis mantra bius yang memecahkan satu figura (penghuninya berbagi tempat dengan lukisan lain, tetap diam tenang) "Tapi hanya itu? Ayolah, aku bosan mengomporimu terus, Moron,"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi meskipun kau bercanda. Sudah kuperingatkan! Akan kulayani, tapi biarkan Hermione keluar, kita selesaikan dengan duel sihir!" kata Ron, akal sehatnya kurang bekerja. Terkurang bahwa akan menghadapi Harry Potter dengan dua tongkat kuat di tangannya.

"Owh, mau kau kemanakan pialanya?" kata Harry kecewa. "Dia pialanya nanti, Moron. Atau kau tuli, dia bukan milikmu."

"MENJAUH DARINYA!" teriak Ron, mengancam hanya dengan pelucut. Lebih hina dari sejumput oksigen bagi Harry.

Harry mengangkat alis dan tangan dengan mengejek. "Kau bahkan tidak berteriak semangat seperti itu waktu di tenda. Apa karena kau terlalu pengecut, pecundang...? Kau tahu satu rahasia kecil dari buku 12mu itu-"

"Hermione, entah bagaimana aku rasa dia bukan Harry. Jangan mencegahku-" ketika Ron menoleh lewat bahu, dia merasakan elusan yang membuatnya membeku. Antara kakinya diraba, ke perut, dada, sampai dagu dan terlepas. Hermione dengan seanggun veela mendekati Harry dengan hati yang senang.

"-Gadis tidak suka itu." Harry merangkul Hermione yang datang padanya. Berkata tanpa melihat Ron yang sedang terpaku juga menganga lebar, "Mau menyaksikan ini? Emm..."

Dia mencium Hermione. Bibirnya seolah menjadi sepotong es krim.

"Ibi yab dedebat (Ini yang terhebat) Emm," gumam Harry sambil menggerakkan leher di bibir Hermione yang tulus memberikannya.

Ron melongo. Masih melongo, tidak akan sampai bereaksi jika tangan Harry tidak meraba dada Hermione.

"BAJINGAAAN!" raungnya. Merasa tidak mau salah sasaran, Ron berniat menerjang memisahkan adegan memuakkan itu tanpa sihir.

Ron bahkan tidak yakin sudah melangkah, ketika muncul muncratan darah seperti air mancur dari suatu tempat kecuali ke Harry dan Hermione.

"Tetap duduk! Kau tidak boleh ikut pesta ini, pangeran, kau belum cukup dewasa. Aku miliknya, dia milikku. Kalau kau, minta ajari dulu dengan Mommy." hina Harry.

Ron berteriak kesakitan memegangi kaki kanannya yang putus sampai lutut. Sisa kaki itu terlontar ke tempat sama Ron jatuh seperti kayu, mencecerkan lebih banyak darah pada ruangan. Ron mengerang lebih keras merasakan takut dan sakit bersamaan, darah dari otaknya sudah hilang untuk berpikir jernih.

"Kamu memang manis, Harry. Lama sekali tidak menyentuh bibirmu," desah Hermione manja, tidak mempedulikan Ron yang berdarah-darah. "Aku sangat merindukannya tahu."

Harry mengatakan, "Maaf, Sayang, urusan tugas. Tapi sekarang aku milikmu utuh." sebelum menciumnya sama rakusnya lagi.

Dunia memang milik mereka lagi. Merasa butuh tempat, mereka berdua memandangi Ron tertarik.

"Itu lucu ya, Harry?" kata Hermione senang memberi isyarat ke rintihan Ron, mencolek dagu Harry.

"Itu menyenangkan." Harry menyahut. Dia rasa cukup. "Hei, Moron, itu cuma ilusi. Kakimu yang putus cuma ilusi."

Ron menengadah begitu cepatnya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ternyata tidak sakit sedikitpun. Hermione masih dengan nada menggoda mengatakan, "Panggilan Moron, aku yang menciptakan loh..."

Ron sempat menduga telinganya berkhayal dan menunduk, pada kakinya yang utuh. Tak ada merah darah.

"Sudah kubilang ilusi."

Tidak peduli itu, Ron sedikit berharap sikap mereka tadi juga ilusi. Atau setidaknya bercanda dengan humor dan lelucon yang garing, tidak lucu; ketika Harry mengatakan, "Tapi kami sungguhan."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk senang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku- aku tidak mengerti. Aku-" Ron tidak bisa mengatakan yang lain. Dia butuh penjelasan setidaknya jika ini bukanlah mimpi buruk

"Selamat datang di kenyataan, Moron. Sobat si tampan Potter!" seru Harry, semangat dengan tangannya. Dan tertawa-tawa, tidak mengundang kebingungan kecuali dari Ron.

"Selalu menyenangkan mengatakan hal yang disembunyikan jika tidak akan bertemu lagi." ujar Hermione lagi. "Mengasikan untuk dirasakan di hati manusia ini. Boleh ya Harry?"

"Uh-uh, yang benar saja." dengus Harry. Namun berpaling pada Ron. "Jadi begini, Moron -aku sebenarnya sedikit berharap teriakanmu lagi sebenarnya ketika kupanggil itu- Pikiran atau apapun itu yang mengatakan kau adalah orang yang menjadi teman baik si tampan Potter atau bocah yang dicintai Mione, itu hanya ada dalam khayalanmu, dan akan terus berada di sana. Potter tampan dan Mione adalah pasangan abadi, malah kami adalah satu benda. Mione ialah belahan jiwa si tampan Potter. Sejak awal.

"Lagipula kami lebih tua dari dirimu... Seratus tahun? dua ratus? berapa Mione?"

"365 tahun." sahut Hermione senang. Ron semakin tidak mengerti, otaknya seolah diperlambat, tidak sanggup berdiri dan mengutuk.

"Sejumlah itu tahun." kata Harry menunjuk Ron paham. "Jadi kau sangat idiot mendekati kami, untung kau tidak kami bunuh. Karena si tampan Potter dan Mione... Ialah kembar"

"Juga kakak beradik." tambah Hermione riang. "Harry kakaknya, aku yang adik."

"Tapi kadang si tampan Potter yang adik, dan Mione sayang yang kakak."

"Juga sepupu pas sebelum ini."

"Sekarang sahabat."

"Aku selalu suka saat jadi suami istri." kata Hermione meloncat-loncat gembira.

"Kalau itu Potter tampan yang selalu jadi laki-laki, dan Mione sayang yang perempuan." kata Harry serius. "Tidak ada terkadang. Mungkin saja kau memang moron dan tidak paham hal itu."

"Bukan." kata Ron, menggeleng kesal. "Kalian adalah Harry dan Hermione temanku. Tidak kalau kalian bukan kalian, kalian pasti dirasuki. Kita selalu bersama sejak tadi, sejak tujuh tahun lalu."

"Tidak sebelum itu. Dia memang moron, Harry." kata Hermione mengasihani.

Ron marah, keras-keras dia berseru, "Aku mencintaimu Hermione," berkata mengancam Harry dengan menunjuk Hermione. "Dia mencintaiku juga."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan itu." kata Hermione dengan pelan memperingati.

Ron juga tidak mendengar karena dia fokus berteriak dan melihat Harry maju merenggut kerah jubah Ron serta mengangkatnya tinggi. Dia mendesis, "Tidak ada yang mencintai Mione, sebesar diriku mencintainya." menggantungnya sejenak, dilepas, lalu kepala Ron mengenai kaki Harry yang diayunkan keras.

Harry meludah pada Ron yang menutup hidung dan kupingnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Manusia idiot."

"Sudah kuperingatkan bukan?" kata Hermione mencoba berekspresi menyesalinya. Mendencitkan lidah masih seolah hanya berbincang-bincang. "Harry itu sangat mencintaiku. Paling mahir membahagiakanku tahu? Kau mustahil menggantikannya. Dan itu tadi, akting marah yang bagus Harry."

Harry berubah jadi santai lagi dengan cemberut padanya, seakan tidak pernah menendang Ron keras. "Yang tadi marah asli, Sayang!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI." Ron menyemburkan darah ketika berteriak. "Baru tadi malam kita saling melindungi dalam perang. Baru tadi malam kau Hermione menc- kukira, dan- dan sedetik lalu Dumbledore menangis bangga untukmu, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Sedetik lalu kau ditendang si Potter tampan. Dan tidak ada waktu sedetik dalam hidup kami. Ini hidup kami yang paling cepat, cuma delapan belas tahun. Dumbledore hanyalah orang bodoh lain yang menurutnya semua hampir sesuai kemauannya, tapi bersyukurlah dia lebih bodoh darimu, Moron." sembur Harry. Berpaling pada Dumbledore dalam figuranya yang tidak lebih bisa berpikir dibanding Troll. Sama saja dengan lukisan lain. Harry mendengus. "Tidak pernah mencintai dengan benar."

Ron mulai mengalirkan air mata yang berusaha dia sembunyikan. "Mustahil. Harry dan Hermione adalah orang baik. MEREKA ADALAH SAHABATKU! BUKAN SEPERTI KALIAN! KEMBALIKAN MEREKA!"

Ron melempar dua cahaya lagi dan dua itu terlempar begitu saja bersama badannya, menghantam pintu terpelitur hingga hancur. Meringis, di ujung kesadarannya, dia mendengar,

"Ayolah jangan melankolis seperti itu. Tidak ada yang akan kau buat terharu dengan mendengar cerita ini."

"Aku sudah merasakannya, Harry, rasa ketika rahasia diungkapkan." kata Hermione di suatu sudut, jongkok memperhatikan dengan menarik pada Ron yang merasa tulang tangannya tidak benar seperti seharusnya. "Hai... Ron. Apa kami terlihat sebegitu jahatnya? Padahal kami hanya bersenang-senang setelah repot membantu kalian merebut kebebasan. Tapi tidak apalah.

"Selama kami tinggal dengan kalian, kami hanya berpura-pura. Ngomong-ngomong kami sangat mahir berpura-pura. Berperan sebagai Hermione Granger yang rajin dan takut hal keji, dan Harry Potter yang cepat marah namun rela berkorban."

"Rela berkorban yang pertama, Sayang. Baru cepat marah." kata Harry keberatan dengan bercanda, seakan membuat Ron terluka menyenangkan hatinya.

"Apalah, dan kami sekarang telah selesai membantu kalian dengan tugas ini, maka kami akan bercinta sepuasnya. Mau Harry?"

"Aku hanya ingin memuaskanmu." sahut Harry. "Mau disini tidak apa-apa. Di depannya sekalian. Karena telah kurang ajar menciummu di ruang kebutuhan semalam, Sayang?"

"Kita punya sepuluh tempat bagus, jadi kenapa harus melakukannya di tempat menjijikan ini" kata Hermione. "Sayang sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun dari tempat ini, hanya ciuman remeh dari pemuda manja. Tidak ada yang menjadi pelampiaasan gairahku selain dirimu, Harry."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Sayang." jawab Harry menunduk hormat. Merasa lemah di depan Hermione, dan memang lemah di depan Hermione.

"Yah, Ron, dunia ini akan berjalan seterusnya sesuai keinginan kalian." kata Hermione, mengelus dada Ron yang terkapar tidak berdaya. "Tapi kalian akan mengenang kami, tidak akan melupakan kami. Seperti di setiap Tempat, kami ingin menjadi dongeng. Aku senang diperdebatkan sebagai gadis baik ataukah gadis yang nakal." dia terkikik lagi dengan genit dan mencolek yang Ron.

"Namun aku akan mengenangmu dari Tempat ini." kata Hermione gembira. Harry mengangkat alis. Hermione bangun dari jongkoknya dan bersamaan dengan Ron merasa sehat seperti tidak pernah dilempar pada pintu atau kepalanya ditendang.

Ron segera sadari itu dan berdiri tersentak mundur sejauh yang dia bisa dari mereka, menyimpulkan mereka tidak baik. Meskipun disana mimpi ia harus kabur.

"Ini gaya Fleur, kau selalu suka Fleur kan" Hermione menari dengan santai. "Au revoir, Ickleronieshit."

"Kalian gila." kata Ron dan berlari keluar ruangan, menuju Aula Besar. "KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!"

"Selamat tinggal juga, Moron. Sampaikan salamku pada adikmu, bilang padanya aku masih ingat namanya sedetik lalu." teriak Harry senang, terkekeh. Walau mungkin Ron tidak mendengarnya.

"Itu jarang kan?" desah Hermione, berbalik badan, dan matanya sayu menuju Harry.

"Yeah, Penny atau Tinny." kata Harry, Hermione menyeringai. "Mungkin si Moron tidak mendengarnya, aku akan mengingatkannya dengan sedikit- Sectumsempra."

Dan tak ada apapun kecuali mereka saling melahap mulut dengan sangat rakus lagi. Tidak dengan di pintu Aula Besar dimana Ron merintih, dia digotong sambil memegangi kakinya yang hilang sebelah dan berdarah-darah, orang-orang terus bertanya ada apa padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarnya secara fokus.

Melewatkan setengah jam di ruang kepala sekolah, Hermione dan Harry tidak melakukan apapun kecuali melakukan yang mereka bilang tidak akan dilakukan kecuali di salah satu dari sepuluh tempat istimewa mereka.

"Jejakku tertinggal, ah-ah, masa bodoh." kata Harry melihat setetes cairannya, Hermione tertawa bercampur ringisan dan mereka kembali pada aktivitas mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau sekujur Hogwarts mencarinya tapi saat kelompok mencapai ruang kepala sekolah mereka sudah tidak ada, Filch menemukan bau keonaran disana.

"Melakukannya di ruang kepala sekolah?" geramnya, melihat benda cair tersebut hanya membuatnya merasakan anak yang berbuat itu harus dihukum gantung.

Dua jam kemudian dengan tidak perlu repot Harry dan Hermione mengamati Ron menceritakan apa yang dialaminya dengan perasaan ingin terbahak. Mendengar kata 'tidak mungkin' seratus tiga belas kali dan ucapan 'mustahil' malas mereka hitung, lima puluh enam gerakan menutup mulut. Dengan hitungan jari orang ingin muntah.

"Harry, aku mau lagi." ujar Hermione memohon, bisa melihat Harry tanpa apapun walau yang lain tidak bisa.

"Aku juga." sahut Harry menyeringai, sama saja melihat Hermione. "Salam perpisahan pada Tempat terakhir seperti biasa?"

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, dan menghilangkan disillusiontment pada dirinya bersamaan dengan Harry. Mengambil sejumput udara untuk menutupi tubuh tanpa busananya dengan jubah abu-abu yang tercipta, mungkin ada yang melihat mereka berdua sekilas sebelum berjubah, tapi siapa peduli.

Harry berdeham keras-keras, Hermione sedang sampingnya. Berada di tengah ruang Aula Besar, maksudnya benar-benar di tengah. Melayang di tengah Aula Besar.

"Halo! Halo!" kata Hermione senang melambai-lambai pada mereka yang menunjuk-nunjuknya, bingung, penasaran, dan bertanya-tanya. Meneriakkan nama mereka berdua, merasa paling kenal dari yang lain. Kaget dengan cara mereka muncul, juga dari cerita Ron, dan dimana mereka muncul juga apa yang dilakukan mereka saat muncul.

"Itu Harry Potter..."

"Dan Granger itu..."

"Mereka terbang."

"HARRY! TURUN, NAK!" seru Mrs Weasley. Bersama seluruh keluargannya.

Harry hanya tersenyum tulus pada mereka. Senyumannya sangat jelas terlihat semua isi Aula Besar dan menjalar. Ron yang semula takut melihat kemunculan mereka, bahkan memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Harry.

Harry berpesan, "Tugas kami sudah selesai disini. Selamat tinggal." dan mereka menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa- yang mereka lakukan?" tanya McGonagall dalam suara rendah dan bingung, menoleh pada Flitwick yang menganga.

Suara dalam Kingsley sempat kagum ketika bergumam, "Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?"

"Apa yang mereka maksud?"

"Apakah mereka pergi sungguhan, maksudku tidak pernah kembali lagi?"

Banyak lagi yang lainnya. Dan Ginny bergumam, "Dan dia yang selalu berkata Sejarah Hogwarts menuliskan kalau berdisapparate dalam kastil adalah hal konyol."

Jika kisah mereka adalah akhir bahagia, pasti. Semua orang di saat itu menganggap yang mereka lakukan hanya membuat terkesima, dan berpikir mereka akan kembali dengan tepuk tangan kagum dari semuanya. Kaki yang putus tidak berarti banyak. Penghuni Hogwarts tidak tahu kalau setahun lagi mereka akan menceritakan kisah dua orang itu sebagai dongeng, bagi yang menganggap mereka adalah malaikat penyelamat yang diutus. Dan berbeda cara untuk yang menganggap mereka jahat tentu saja. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyesal meninggalkan suatu Tempat, tidak penting bagaimana mereka akan dikonsepkan.

Maka seperti semua dongeng umum, keraguan akan kebenaran mereka yang mengaku pernah kenal dekat pastinya membengkak. Dan kisah dua orang tadi akan dijadikan sejarah, dan puluhan tahun lagi menjadi legenda, beberapa tahun kemudian mungkin disebut mitologi.

Sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ketika mereka yang mengetahui dongeng tersebut mati, dan Tempat baru telah diciptakan. Dua orang itu akan muncul sebagai mereka yang berpura-pura.

Tapi ada satu yang tidak sirna dari mereka. Meskipun itu hanya nama, dikarenakan pelaku yang menamai kisah mereka sendiri, di setiap Tempat yang mereka singgahi, mengalami peran percekcokan atau pasangan-cinta-pada- pandangan-pertama-tak-ada-halangan-atau-cobaan-hidup-bahagia-sampai-mereka-besar. Dalam tubuh yang sama dan inisial yang persis. Dua orang tersebut menamakan kisah mereka Penghuni Sepuluh Tempat Asing. Atau lebih dikenal kisah Harry dan Hermione. Walau menjengkelkan ada yang mengeja Hermione menjadi Hermino.

Mereka muncul di luar kastil yang rusak banyak, kesenangan memang hanya bisa dimunculkan oleh Ron bagi mereka di Tempat itu. Tertawa-tawa dan bergandengan tangan. Terbang memejamkan mata dalam kibaran jubah kelabu mereka.

"Wohoo!" teriak Harry terus menerus. Hermione menyanyikan lagu karangannya.

"I was so happy heard you said; That you're created one for make me happy; More and more I think; The more my wishes; That we could lay there for years; -"

"Just stay together and reminisce." Harry mendueti Hermione dengan merdu. Tertawa lagi.

Cukup tinggi mereka akhirnya berbalik menghadap pada kastil, danau, dan hutan. Mengambang-ambang seperti di air. Tercium bau musim panas yang sangat segar.

"Bersama-sama?"

"Bersama-sama."

Dan merasa sudah, mereka berbalik lagi melanjutkan penerbangan. Kastil dengan sekejap memperbaiki diri. Pohon yang tumbang secara mengagumkan kembali tegak, menusukkan akar-akar mereka pada tanah; kembali rimbun. Bekas ledakan lenyap. Luka-luka menyembuh total dengan cepat, meski itu ilmu hitam. Dari semuanya hanya satu keajaiban yang mereka tidak sanggup percayai. Hanya berlaku pada mereka yang punya kebaikan dan pantas untuk kembali hidup.

"FRED!" teriak George senang.

"Ron akan menjadi yang terkuat di Tempat ini, setidaknya dia pernah punya mental besar dan luka hebat."

"Lagipula kita juga tidak tega membunuhnya hanya untuk pelajaran, meskipun itu penting."

"Ini tempat yang paling kita sukai. Tapi kita ingin saling memuaskan, bukan? Cuti selama lima puluh satu tahun akan menyegarkan kita lagi nantinya."

"Lalu kemana setelah ke air mancur muda? El dorado? Mau Atlantis, kita rindu Atlantis."

"Kita akan mengunjungi tempat spektakuler nanti. Kita saling memuaskan beberapa tahun, baru ke yang kedelapan itu. Yah, kita memang senang alam terbuka Shambhala. Namun..."

"Surga selalu lebih nikmat."

"Ayo!"

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan terbang meluncur dengan kecepatan tak terhingga. Menuju tempat teragung yang selalu menerima mereka.

Mereka selalu berdua, tidak pernah ada yang lain, meskipun akan ke Tempat lebih bagus dari Tempat yang terakhir. Mereka adalah tamu kehormatan di surga, untuk melakukan yang mau mereka lakukan, asal mereka bahagia mau menjadi kaki tangan kebaikan.

Neraka pun menghormati mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi dan bahagia, meskipun mereka hidup di pelarian dengan ancaman dibunuh dan fana.

Walau hidup mereka butuh dedikasi tinggi akan tugas ke Tempat yang perlu kedamaian; Sangat menyenangkan ada di posisi mereka. Bagaimana tidak karena jika mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' sudah tidak penting karena Harry adalah Hermione, dan Hermione adalah Harry. Sudut pandang 'aku' tidak berarti karena mereka memakai 'kita'

"Mione, kita saling mencintai."

"Kita saling mencintai. Sangat tidak perlu mengatakannya. Sudah muncul di pengetahuan dasar ini."

Asal selalu berdua, mereka tidak bermasalah walaupun menghadapi kerepotan di banyak Tempat. Sangat berbahagia terlepas dari keadaan mereka yang tidak akan merasakan kematian.

Kecuali Tuhan menginginkan itu.

"When they come for both of us, come for me and her, we'll be gone"

.

-FIN-

Lupakan apa yang saya katakan di AN awal. Memang ceritanya ga lucu dan nte jelas. Memang menjijikan di awal dan- ugh. Yeah, tapi akhirnya itu bahagia loh *blink for Ch, mengerti?* Tolong beri masukan dalam bentuk apapun sesuka dirimu. Saya menghargai apapun usahamu mengapresiasi -hiks-hiks- cerita ini. Hiks.

With adore laugh, I have five story already, Oh Yeah! and see you around! :D


End file.
